


We're Going To Be Late (Johnlock)

by MissWholockian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Special, Fancy Dress, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Not made the special yet but this is what I'd like to think happens, One Shot, Pre-Party, Short One Shot, Victorian Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWholockian/pseuds/MissWholockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock isn't happy that John is making him dress up in 'stupid' clothing and do his hair for the fancy dress party but John makes him anyway, despite his moaning. (Johnlock, short one shot).</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Going To Be Late (Johnlock)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little short one shot I ended up writing when on Facebook talking about Setlock. Hope you enjoy it. :3

Sherlock wines at John because he doesn't want to dress up and do his hair but John stands outside the closed bedroom door looking at the clock.

"Just hurry up, Sherlock. We're going to be late"

They were going to a fancy dress party. The theme: Victorian. Greg and Molly were already there and Mary was meeting the boys outside. Even Mycroft was coming... Sherlock didn't know why, probably something to do with Greg being there... He knew his brother had a thing for the detective inspector and the feeling were reciprocated by Lestrade but Mycroft wouldn't act on it... "Caring is not an advantage". Tedious. He wouldn't be lonely if he did but that wasn't the problem right now. The problem is that John is waiting to set off to the party and Sherlock had no way of getting out of it. 

 

John was wearing a simple light brown suit with a white shirt and dark brown shoes. He looked as gorgeous as ever, Sherlock thought... But he'd never admit he thought that, not even to himself.

John was about to shout him again but then Sherlock emerges from his bedroom in his suit, green plad with a dark red bow tie, black shoes that had just been shined and his hair scraped back, flat with gel holding it in place so you can see his beautiful eyes and face and John just stares... He tries not too but he can't help it, Sherlock looks so different but in a wonderful way that John just can't seem to tear his eyes away.  
"John?... What is it? What's wrong? Not good?"

".. No... I mean... G-good. Very good."

"Then why are you staring at me like that?"

John finally manages to move his gaze, meeting Sherlock's eyes and Sherlock can read everything... Everything that John sees, how he sees it and how he's feeling. He can read John on a good day but this... He isn't trying to stop Sherlock. For once, John doesn't care that Sherlock knows what he's thinking. He wants him to know. Every detail.

John coughs and turns his head away from Sherlock to look at the clock once again.

"Come on, we have to go. I'll get a cab"


End file.
